The Inevitable
by your royal highness
Summary: Suze Simon left Carmel. 2 months later she returns with news that she's dying of cancer. Jesse trys to cure it, but can't. With Suze dead, Jesse must risk his life to go back and time and save the one he loves but he changes the future for good and bad.
1. Oh Susannah

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Mi Querida was gone. I could almost remember the day perfectly…

_Flashback_

_She came into the room, crying uncontrollably. _

_I ran over to her, and wrapped my arms around her, setting her down on the couch, and looking deep into her emerald pools. _

"_What's wrong Susannah?" I asked. Watching her cry made me so upset. _

"_My mother died. My stepdad is severely injured. I have to go, to take care of my stepdad!" She sniffled out. _

"_Querida, It's okay… I'll go with you to make it all better." She pushed me away. _

"_No. You can't come it just needs to be me." I gave her a hug, and she stood up off of the couch and started to pack her bags. _

_Tears started to come to my eyes, as she placed her suitcase by the door. _

_She was leaving._

_End flashback_

And now she was gone.

Tears continued to fall from my face. I decided to call Adam.

With shaky hands, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and dialed his number. "Hello?" He asked, sounding kind of sleepy.

"Hey Adam, It's Jesse." I said, kind of in a depressed voice.

"Jesse? I-Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Susannah's gone." I sniffled.

"Oh my god!!! JESSE!!! WHAT??? WHAT HAPPENED???" I breathed in and told him the story. I sat down on the front lawn, staring at my house.

"Jesse….. I'm… sorry." He said.

I started to cry, and hung up the phone.

I had to face the facts.

Susannah… was gone.

I needed to move on.

**2 months later**

I still hadn't found a girl that was quite like Susannah. I have grown apart from the person I had once been.

The person that had everything.

The person that had a fabulous job, a great girlfriend, and a beautiful house. I don't have any of that now.

Susannah was gone, they fired me for not staying on tasks, daydreaming all the time, and not paying attention.

I had to sell my car, and my house.

I live in an apartment, and I drive CeeCee's old silver Honda.

I work at Food-n-Mart. One very lonely day, when I was sitting at home, watching the T.V, I got a call from Adam.

"Hi." I grumbled into the phone.

"JESSE!!! OMG DUDE I HAVE THE GREATEST NEWS!!!" Figuring it was something to do with him and CeeCee, I groaned, and said,

"What???"

"SUZE IS COMING BACK!!!!" I shot up.

Susannah.

Querida.

"WHEN???" I screamed, overjoyed.

"CEE'S PICKING HER UP FROM THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW!!! COME ON!!! I'LL PICK YOU UP!!!" I hung up, and slammed the phone on the table, nearly breaking it in two.

I turned off the T.V. and hastily put on my coat, shoved my keys and wallet in my jacket, combed my hair, threw on my shoes, and ran out the door.

Adam was already waiting there, and I flung open the passenger door, and slammed it. "Let's go!!" I said, totally out of breath.

When we got to the airport, we ran up to the 2nd floor, and CeeCee was standing there with that obnoxious grin on her face.

Then she started jumping up and down.

"Isn't this EXCITING??" I smiled at her.

"Yes." I said, straightening the collar of my shirt.

I must admit.

I was a little nervous.

"SHE'S COMING!!!!" CeeCee screamed.

Then I saw her.

I saw her chestnut hair sway back and forth, and her emerald eyes staring into CeeCee's. Then I gasped.

In her hand was another man.

It was a mistake to come.


	2. Night Drive

**This is still written in Jesse's POV... just to tell you… oh, and the disclaimer... I don't own Meg Cabot or the mediator… or any of the characters, you know what I mean. **

It was the biggest mistake of my life.

Susannah was back, but she found someone else.

She found someone better for her.

As she walked closer and closer, I found my tension rising, and my jealously meter rising higher and higher. Adam would occasionally look back at me, to see how I was doing, and I would fake a smile.

She dropped her bags, and ran and gave CeeCee a big hug, and Adam a hug too.

She didn't give me a hug, she just said "Hi." CeeCee, Adam, Jesse… this is my boyfriend, Chad.

Chad.

I hate him already.

Adam saw my expression and said,

"Wait Suze, I thought that _Jesse_ was your boyfriend." She shook her head.

"I… grew away from him." Those words hurt me.

Hurt me like a knife stabbing through my heart, an animal ripping up my heart like it was its dinner.

Adam turned back to me, and gave me a look that said,

Jesse, I tried my best. I'm really sorry.

She started talking to CeeCee about her trip, and about all the nights that she stayed up all day. I didn't care.

My heart was broken.

I didn't know what to do. I'll just stand here and act mature.

But then, she started talking about how she met Chad, and all the good times they had had.

It was when Chad got closer and wrapped his arms around her when I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and ran.

Ran away.

Ran.

I could hear footsteps running towards me, and I didn't even look back. I just kept on running.

Running away from my broken heart.

"Jesse!!!" I heard, as I continued to run. It was Adam behind me.

"Jesse!!! Suze!!!" I stopped and spun around.

"Jesse!!!" She screamed.

Adam chucked me his keys, as Susannah tackled Adam to the ground.

I ran out into the parking lot and jumped into the car, starting the engine.

_I know you  
So better than the city in the rear view  
I drive to  
Eliminate the ball that I'm chained to_

Susannah Simon hates me.

She found another man.

WHILE I WAS DATING HER!!!!

I got faster and faster as I speeded down the highway.

_Take me, break me  
Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you got down on your knees  
You couldn't make me stay_

Then… she came. Susannah Simon was in her Red Mustang. The one that I bought her for her birthday 3 years ago!!!

I flipped on the radio and it screamed….

_Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight, fight, fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night_

"I'll drive all night…" I mumbled.

"Just to run away from my broken heart."

_I'll stay strong  
I'm pushing on the pedal til I break dawn  
So I'm gone  
Go find another shoulder you can cry on_

She tried to call me.

I looked in my rear view mirror.

She looked like she was crying.

Why?

The song was right.

"Go find another shoulder you can cry on Susannah Simon. Maybe like Chad." I pushed the pedal on the ground all the way.

_Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight, fight, fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night_

I HATE SUSANNAH SIMON!!! IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LET HER GO!!! UGH!!!!!!

The radio blared at me…

_All of the things that you knew that I'd try  
All of the things that I held inside  
All I gotta do is drive_

"All I gotta do is drive Susannah. That's all I gotta do." I mumbled.

_Drive all night  
Never gonna get me  
Night by night  
To get away from it all  
Fight, fight, fight  
All you wanna do is hurt me  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked our lives  
So im gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked our lives  
So im gonna have to drive all night  
You wrecked our lives  
so im gonna have to drive all night_

"You wrecked my life Susannah." I said, turning off of the highway.

"But it doesn't stop there." I pulled into my apartment, and ran up the stairs, locking the door behind me. I need to collect my thoughts.

But I can't when all I hear are knocks, knocks, KNOCKS. There has to be some way to get rid of her.

Paul.

Paul Slater.

I needed to call him.

I didn't think that I'd ever see the day when I'd have to call Paul to help me get rid of Susannah.

But I had to take my chances.

I took a deep breath, and dialed the number.


	3. Lips of an Angel

**Oh, and I don't own Night Drive or The All-American Rejects from the last chapter.**

I dialed Paul's number, but then slammed down the phone.

Who was I kidding?

I still am in love with her. But she doesn't love me anymore.

"Jesse!!" I heard her scream.

"Open the door. I need to explain." I sighed and opened the door.

"What?" She fell into me and kissed me passionately. I didn't kiss her back.

"Jesse?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT??" I screamed at her.

"Jesse, the only reason I started dating Chad was because I got really lonely, and unloved. I started hanging out with Chad, and then he asked me out, and I said I'm already dating someone else. And he said just for a little bit, and then I was like, okay, and I never kissed him. I just hugged him and held his hand." I scoffed at her.

"JESSE!! PLEASE!!! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND!!!" I ran my shaking fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Que- Susannah, you don't just go an…" I started, but got cut off by Susannah saying, "HAH! ADMIT IT! YOU STILL LOVE ME!" she pointed at me.

"I do not! You ran off with another man!" She gazed at me, and gave me an obnoxious grin.

"Then why did you almost call me Querida?" She asked.

Nombre De Dios, I almost did call her that.

I can't let her know that I love her though.

I just can't.

"It's just a habit."

She pushed me away, and walked into my bare apartment.

"So this is where you live now?" I nodded, and she sat down on the couch.

"Where's your Mercedes?" She asked me. I sighed.

"I sold it. Now I drive CeeCee's old Honda." I whispered.

"Um… okay." She looked at her watch.

"Shouldn't you be at work now?" I shook my head.

"No. I get the weekends off." She laughed.

"You're a doctor, you don't get weekends off." I hung my head.

"I'm not a doctor anymore. They fired me. Now I work as a cashier at Food-n-Mart." She got off of the couch and grabbed my wrist tightly in hers.

"What happened to the Jesse I used to know?" She asked. I stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I…grew away from him." She dropped my wrist, and I turned around, walking into the kitchen, and pouring myself a glass of milk.

I could hear her silently following me.

"Jesse. Please tell me what happened." I ignored her, and pulled out a bag of chips and sat down onto the couch.

She sat down next to me.

I moved away and turned on the radio.

It screamed at me:

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

I turned to Susannah, still saying nothing. She looked at me, and gave me half a smile.

"Jesse."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Let it Die  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Nombre De Dios. Susannah does have the lips of an angel. "Susannah. I never wanted to say goodbye." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around me.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Jesse… neither did I. Neither did I."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around her too.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Let it die  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

She kissed me with those lips of an angel, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing her back.

My hands roaming in her shirt, and her hands massaging my back, and running through my hair.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
Let it die  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die,I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I pulled her body against mine, and we pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Just like old times." I said.

She smiled, "Just like old times." And I pulled her in for another kiss, but then broke away when we heard the door open.

Chad was standing right there.

**So there's an update. Oh, and I don't own Lips of An Angel by Hinder either :)**

**Review por favor!!!**


	4. Swing Swing

**I love adding songs to my chapters… so you'll probably see a lot of songs.**

Susannah quickly broke away from me, and stared at a gaping Chad. "SUZE!!!!" He screamed. She's in trouble. I shut off the radio, and walked swiftly to the kitchen, carrying the milk and chips in hand. I could hear their conversation heat up.

"Chad… I'm sorry."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SORRY SUZE??"

"Chad… I don't know how to say this, but.."

"BUT WHAT?? SUZE!! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL!!! BUT WHEN YOU COME BACK TO CARMEL, I FIND YOU LIP-LOCKING WITH ANOTHER MAN!!"

"HEY CHAD!! LISTEN BUDDY, JESSE WAS MINE BEFORE I STARTED DATING YOU!!! JESSE AND I NEVER BROKE UP!!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH ME??"

"'CAUSE I FELT LONELY, UNLOVED I NEEDED TO MOVE ON!! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LOVE HIM!!"

"Suze…" He said, stepping towards Susannah, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders.

"You don't love Jesse."

"Um, yeah I do.

"You love me."

And he leaned down to kiss her.

"NO!!!" I screamed.

"What the hell Jess?"

Okay, I HATE being called Jess... it's such a girl name.

"Let Susannah choose."

"Susannah? Oh, a gentlemen, are we?"

More then he knows.

"Hey, Buddy, that's not fair. We both know who she's gonna pick."

Duh. That's why I'm doing this.

"How about this?" Chad said, spitting spit on my body as he spoke.

"We flip a coin, and whoever wins gets Suze."

"FINE!" I spat back at him.

He pulled the nickel out of his pocket, and said, "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." I said, pretty confident in my decision.

"Fine then, tails."

He flipped the coin into the air, and it landed on the ground.

When I opened my eyes, great frustration came over me.

"YUS! TAILS I WIN!!" he screamed, grabbing Susannah, and pulling her out of the door.

When they left, I turned around, and slammed the wall, my fist going right through it.

I turned on the radio again, hoping it would cure my heart. It said:

_And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
almost had you  
And I didn't even know it_

And you kept me guessing  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you woulda loved me too

I groaned and switched the channel. It screamed at me:

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall_

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Maybe this isn't a bad song. Whatever. Man Susannah is rubbing off on me. But now, I can't see her anymore.

_Swing, swing, swing   
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

I got up off of the couch, and walked over to my bedroom. I opened my closet, and took out a box on the top shelf.

_Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love_

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

As I opened the top, I whispered.

"I hope I'll find someone new." I gazed inside.

There were pictures of Susannah and I.

One of Susannah, me and Father D.

There was another one of Me and Susannah at the winter formal.

She looked so happy.

_Swing, swing, swing   
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?_

"Please Susannah, come back to ME!!!" I knew I hated Chad.

_Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)_

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

As I closed the box, and set it into the closet, tears fell down my face.

When I turned around, I gasped.

"Jesse?" She asked.

"CEECEE!!!" I screamed.

CeeCee was standing right in front of me.

"Jesse? Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded my head.

"Am I dead?"

**So there's an update. Review _PLEASE!!!_**


	5. Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn

**Sorry it has been soooo long!! I had SO MUCH FREAKIN SCHOOL WORK!! AHHHH I HATE IT!! Anyways, on with the story!!! Oh, and I don't own Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn or HelloGoodbye.**

"Dead?" I repeated, but then collapsed onto the floor, shaking as I stared at the glowing CeeCee in front of me.

"No. No NO!!" I screamed.

"This can not be happening to me!!"

"Jesse… are you the only one who can see me?"

"N-No… Susannah can."

"SUZE!! GREAT!! Where is she?" She asked, looking around my apartment.

"She ran away, with Chad. He stole her from me." I said, burying my face into my palms.

"Jesse? I'm so sorry. But I have to go find Suze."

"NO! CEECEE! WAIT!!" I screamed, but she had already left.

"Two of my closest friends lost to reality." I said.

I hate my life.

Susannah brought me back to live with her, and she's not even here. What is the POINT in living at ALL????

Okay.

Okay.

Jesse?

You need to control yourself.

Aw man, I'm starting to talk like Susannah AGAIN!

Stop thinking of her man.

No!

NO!

That's Adam!!

And I don't want to be like him!

I don't think I could live with myself if Susannah died like CeeCee did.

I glanced nervously around my room.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of Vodka I kept in the cabinet under the sink for emergency purposes.

THIS was an emergency.

Oh no, I'm going mentally insane!!

Nombre De Dios!!

OVER A GIRL!!

AHHHH!!!

I tore the cap off of the bottle and took big, long swigs of it.

I started to feel a little better.

Soon there was ¾ of the bottle left.

Then ½.

Then none.

The bottle fell out of my hands and shattered on the ground, as I tried to gain control of my body.

I grabbed the table cloth on the table, and tore it off, causing the glass to break, and the wilted flowers to fall on the floor, all the petals falling off.

The radio continued to roar at me, and then I faintly remember not turning it off.

_The wilted flowers that I gave  
Not as nice as your bouquet  
All the lyrics that I wrote  
Not as smart as the words you spoke  
Starlight above my hometown  
Ain't as bright as the star I've found  
Every drawing that I drew  
Was never ever as cute as you_

I fell down onto the cruel, hard ground beneath me, and I felt a scratch on my neck.

As I slowly got up, the room began to spin, and my vision started to become double.

_I'm serious as a heart attack  
I'm looking in my almanac  
I've gotta find out all the things  
Find out where she got her wings  
Shimmy shimmy quarter turn  
I feel like I will never learn  
How can I check lost and found  
When I'm too busy getting down?_

One word ran in my mind like a treadmill, never ending, or the road of life, winding and winding up still you are no more. Susannah.

_Woo!_

Take it back to square one.

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

I ran out the door and fell down the apartment stairs, landing on the concrete. I continued to walk down the street to Susannah. Susannah. Susannah.

_Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one_

I started to walk faster and faster down the sidewalk as more people stared at me. As I walked down her street, I started to pick up even more pace, getting nervous and more nervous, and my vision getting blurrier by the minute, and my legs turning to jello every step of the way.

_I swear that I'm not kidding  
We're just trying to fit in  
All the other answers  
Questions never confirmed  
States that keep us far apart  
Turn down the beating of my heart-  
Mark the places in my book  
With photographs we never took  
I swear that I'm not kidding  
Night time is so pretty  
With all the stars above your eyes  
And sneaking out and making ties  
States that keep us far apart  
Track the beating with a chart  
Mark the rhythms that I shook  
Everytime I caught you look!_

I ran to her door and knocked, my legs quivering, and my vision become double.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Susannah." I mumbled, and went to kiss her, but kissed the double of her. Or, I kissed the air.

"Jesse? What is the matter?" She asked, as I fell into her house.

_What?!_

Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one

"JESSE!!" She screamed as she pulled me off of the ground.

She brought me into her house and brought me into the living room.

_Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one_

I fell down onto the couch, and saw another form on the couch next to me.

_Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one_

"DUDE!! JESS!! WOOAH!! I WON SUZE SO GO AWAY!!" He screamed. My vision started to come back to normal, and right when I saw who it was, I jumped up off of the couch and left, storming.

_Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
take it back to square one_

I started to cry as I left her house. Susannah really did move on. I had gotten drunk just to see something I really shouldn't have seen. I didn't think I could take it. Chad was in her house. And he didn't have any clothes on.


	6. Horrible News from Susannah I might add

So there I was.

Lying in the grass.

On my front lawn.

Wishing, JUST WISHING that this was all a messed up dream, and that I would get back into reality and figure out that Chad didn't exist.

That Susannah still loved me and never went away.

That all that was happening to me…

The vodka

The Susannah

The CeeCee

The Chad on her couch

All of it was just part of a sick dream or one of Paul's pathetic attempts to get Susannah back.

I don't think that my heart could take it.

There HAD to be some way to get the old Susannah back.

Just to wake up and see her smiling face.

To kiss her beautiful lips again and again, until we were completely out of breath.

Too much of me thinking about the past.

This is now and I needed a girlfriend.

THAT'S IT!!

I CAN GET SUSANNAH JEALOUS BY GETTING A GIRLFRIEND AND SAYING HOW GREAT SHE IS, AND THEN SHE'LL DUMP CHAD AND TAKE ME!!

Hector Jesse De Silva, you my man are a genius. Now all I need is a girl that would be willing to go out with me…

"Hey Jesse." CeeCee said, glumly.

"Hey Cee, what's up? Why are you so sad? Wait I'm losing my mind." I said, trying to be as happy as could be.

"I saw Adam today… and he couldn't see me. All I saw him do was hug one of my shirts and a picture of me and him together, and he was crying on the couch." She sighed, sitting down on the grass beside me.

"CeeCee… this is kind of off-topic, but do you know any girls that would be willing to go out with me?"

She glared at me.

"Where is Suze Jesse?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!!" I screamed, jumping up off of the ground.

"Okay, jeez, anger management here."

"I'm sorry Cee, it's just... you know what? Long story. Make it short... I need a girlfriend."

"OH! OH! I know!! Kelly Prescott."

I grinned.

Susannah would be so dumfounded.

"Where does she live?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

I stood on her porch and rang the doorbell.

"What do you want… Oh, hey Jesse," She said to me in her sexy voice.

"Hey, Kelly, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Jesse, you didn't even have to ask!" She said, and she gave me a hug.

"Okay, see you tonight at 7:00, I'll pick you up, and then we could go see a movie."

"Sure thing Jess!!" And she gave me a quick kiss, and closed the door.

I turned around and smirked.

My evil plan was working.

As I got into my car, my cell rang.

Susannah.

Not answering it.

I continued to drive, as the ringing continued to roar in my ear, until finally it stopped, and Susannah's voice came on.

"Hey Jesse? Yeah, it's me… Susannah. I just wanted to make sure that you were… you know all right. Jesse… there's something you should know… I don't think that I'm gonna make it through anymore years, even with Chad. The reason I had to go away was something different. Something much much different. My step dad is fine, and my mom is alive… I had to go because I had to get treatment in a hospital there. Um, Jesse, I knew I should have told you this a couple of months ago, but I couldn't. I didn't know how to break it to you, but Jesse? I, I have cancer."

I stopped the car in the middle of the road.

Cancer?

"Chad was pretending to be my boyfriend so that you could leave me alone for a little bit so that Chad could maybe solve my cancer issue before you found out… but now, I can't fight it anymore. Jesse… I'm dying." And she ended her call.

DYING??

PLEASE OH PLEASE NO!!!

NO!!!

NO!!!

I couldn't control the car, and I crashed into a tree on the side of the road. The next thing I knew, everything went black.


	7. Cancer Overtakes Her

"Mr. De Silva?" The lady asked, as I turned my head from side to side and slowly opened my eyes.

I was in a brightly lit hospital room with a bandage on my head.

I grunted.

"Mr. De Silva? Good you are awake. We need to run a few tests before we can release you."

I grunted again, and closed my eyes.

She came over to me and put her hand on my cheek.

"Susannah. Dying. Cancer. No."

"Mr. De Silva, It's okay."

"No. Not okay…" I said.

Then someone burst through the door.

Since my vision was blurry, I just say her chestnut hair.

"SUSANNAH!!" I screamed, sitting up in bed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!! SUSANNAH!! I COULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE YOU!!"

I screamed. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so much. But... No. De Silva men DO NOT CRY!!!!!! "SUSANNAH!!" I started to cry and she looked frightened.

"Mrs. Simon." The nurse said. "You need to go into the medical room for treatment." She nodded her head and left the room.

NO! NO!! NO!!!

I started to cry harder.

Everything was happening so fast.

SO. SO. FAST!!

First she leaves me, then I lose my job, my car, and my house.

CeeCee ends up dying from dios knows what!

Adam is too petrified to say a thing!

She gets a new "boyfriend" who I find in her house without a shirt on, so I get Kelly freakin' Prescott to go out with me on a date to make Susannah jealous so she'd come running back to me, but then!

THEN!

She calls me and tells me she's dying from Cancer!!!

TOO FAST!!

After about an hour, the nurse said I could go home.

I trudged out of the building, and slowly climbed into my car.

_Did I dissapoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I had won._

I started to cry. Susannah….. we were supposed to be together.

Forever.

I lived longer then any man ever could, and I was just about to lose the thing that I loved the most in life.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

I drove slowly down the street, my head throbbing with pain.

But my heart was throbbing more and more then my head ever was.

But there was one thing I needed to know.

Why oh why did she never tell me about this before?

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind but then I knew it,  
My heart was blinded by you._

"Susannah!!" I moaned, as I pulled over to the side of the road and started to cry harder. There was no one I could turn to.

Chad... HELL NO!

Paul…. What the heck am I thinking?

Adam…. Too depressed about Cee.

Cee? Too depressed about dying.

Susannah… she's the one who IS dying!

There was no one else I could talk to… except… Father Dominic!

I started to car up again and drove to the mission.

This place brought back so many memories.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

As I walked to my old home, the rectory, silent tears fell from my cheeks.

I opened up the creeky door and walked inside.

I stood at Father Dominic's office door, took a deep breath, and gave a quick knock.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

"Come in." His soft voice sounded. I smiled, and walked inside.

"Jesse? Oh my! Jesse! It IS you! How are you? Take a seat!" He said, swinging me a chair around his desk.

Seeing the Father made me think of Susannah and the horrible state she was in.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

"Jesse? You seem… different. What's the matter?" I couldn't talk to him, I just burst out in tears.

He walked over to me.

"Jesse? What is the matter?"

"SUSANNAH!!"

"What ABOUT Susannah?" He asked, standing up straight.

"She's… dying... of CANCER!!" I cried, and I stood up.

"Susannah? NO! Jesse!! Oh my! OH my! Jesse!!" He said, and he gave me a hug.

While he was hugging me, I glanced at the clock. 6:46.

Nombre De Dios.

I had to pick up Kelly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I have to go. Bye." He nodded, and started to cry. As I was walking out I could hear him say, "I wanted to be their priest when they got married… but now I can't."

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

I picked up Kelly and said nothing the whole way to the movie theater.

"Jess? What show do you want to see?"

I didn't respond.

"Hello? Earth to hot latino boy!" She said.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

"Fine then. I'll pick." She said. She picked some sappy film about two lovers getting exactly what they wanted and living happily after ever.

I started to cry at the end.

"Man Jesse, You must be a true man to cry at that." She said, grabbing me and dragging me outside.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

As I walked back to my car, Kelly started to get impatient.

"JESSE! PLEASE FREAKIN' TALK TO ME!!" she screamed.

I got into the car and drove her home. When she left, I bent my head.

I had not said ONE WORD that whole date.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

As I was driving away, I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mr. De Silva? This is Sylvia from the Carmel Community Hospital downtown."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Sir, I have terrible news. Susannah Simons cancer spread in her whole body."

I gripped the phone, and held the tears back as I stopped the car, making sure I didn't crash again.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

"Yes?" I squeked.

"Susannah Simon will die." She said.

I stopped.

This was no sick joke or silly prank.

This was reality.

"No….. No… no.." I said.

"Hello? Mr. De Silva?" And she hung up.

I couldn't believe it.

Susannah Simon…

Mi Querida…

Future Susannah De Silva…

The person that BROUGHT MY LIFE BACK…

Was losing hers.

Mi Querida was… dying, and would soon be dead…

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

**That was probably the saddest chapter I have ever written in my life. I am SERIOUS! I like cried during that chapter, and it makes you cry even more if you listen to Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt… which I don't own… yeah, I've used that song a lot, but that's only because it totally fits, and my friend and I like scream that song at school.. it's sort of an inside joke.. and it's fun.. anyways.. PLEASE review… and some of you may be mad at me… for killing off Suze… but trust me… you'll like the story when it's all over… yeah. So... to make that short… PLEASE review:)**


	8. Descanse en la Paz, Mi Querida

I got back to my apartment and lied down onto the couch. Thoughts buzzed through my mind.

Susannah…. She was my guardian angel.

I eventually fell asleep.

_I was standing in her hospital room. The room was bright, and she had lots of tubes attached to her body._

_Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing every 20 seconds. A doctor eventually came into the room._

_He put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Jesse… Susannah is not going to make it." _

_I screamed, and ran out of the room._

_About 30 minutes later I came back, and Susannah was still lying there._

"_Jesse… Susannah is dead."_

I woke up, and I was breathing hard.

Susannah.

I jumped up off of the couch and ran out of the door, getting into the car and speeding down the highway.

I got off of the highway and turned into the hospital, running into the building. I ran down the halls and burst through Susannah's room.

CeeCee materialized in front of me, blocking the view of Susannah.

"JESSE! NO!" She said pushing me out the door, closing and locking it behind me.

Oh no. It's all coming true!! I screamed in my head.

No more Susannah?

I don't think I can live…

I blacked out.

I woke up again in a room in the hospital.

Another doctor was looking at me, but I pushed him away and ran out of the door.

Right when I got to Susannah's door, Adam came out and screamed when he saw me.

"JESSE! What are you doing here?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Seeing Susannah. NOW MOVE!!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way.

"Jesse!!!" He said, pulling my arm. "Let's go get something to eat." He replied nervously.

"No! I MUST see Susannah!!" I screamed, tugging at my arm.

"JESSE! NO!!!" he screamed, pushing me down the hallway.

Oh no, Something must be wrong.

As I got up, someone behind me pulled me back down.

"Rico. I like you better on the ground. So STAY that way."

"Slater…." I growled, standing up again. "What are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"You should know Rico. She IS your girlfriend."

"I don't know. I haven't been able to see her yet."

"Rico, you idiot, Susannah, your precious Querida has only a couple of minutes left to live. If you didn't know that, you don't really care about her." He said, walking away, and into her room.

"ADAM!!" I screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"

"'Cause I didn't know how to." He said timidly.

"LET ME INTO HER ROOM!!" I screamed. Adam was blocking the entrance.

"Make me." He said.

I tackled him to the ground, and started to punch him. The next thing I knew we were rolling on the floor, kicking and punching each other. I eventually got a bloody nose, and my hair and un-tucked, wrinkled shirt was bathed in sweat. I pushed him off and ran into the room.

"jesse." Susannah whispered, barely audible.

"SUSANNAH!!" I screamed running over to her and grabbing her hand. She was cold.

"jesse I love you." She said, and she closed her eyes and her whole body became stiff as her chest stopped moving.

The doctor came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jesse… Susannah is dead."

I nodded as tears fell down my cheeks.

Adam, Paul, and the doctor left without saying a word.

"I love you too." I mumbled as I left the room, and got into the car, driving all the way home. When I got home, I laid down onto the couch and started to cry.

Then, I turned my head and saw a shimmering person standing next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder as she said one word,

"Jesse."


	9. Help or No help?

"_I love you too." I mumbled as I left the room, and got into the car, driving all the way home. When I got home, I laid down onto the couch and started to cry._

_Then, I turned my head and saw a shimmering person standing next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder as she said one word,_

"_Jesse."_

"Susannah?!" I asked, as I lifted my head up. I groaned when I saw CeeCee, and banged my head on the pillow.

"I heard Jesse… about Susannah." I lifted my head up on this one.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!!" I screamed, I couldn't stand it. But there was one question still bugging me. Why didn't she come back as a ghost? I mean, she died, but didn't come back? That's just not right.

"Jesse?" Cee asked.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HER CEE!!" I screamed at her. She nodded her head and dematerialized.

I decided to make some coffee. As I walked into the kitchen, I left a trail of tears on the way. When I was finished making it, I tasted it, and then spit it out. It tasted too watery, and a little salty.

My tears.

GREAT!

I dumped the coffee down the sink, and sat down on the couch.

I took a nap, and then woke to someone shaking my shoulder. "CEE!!" I screamed. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! I'M TOO FREAKIN' DEPRESSED! NOW LEAVE!!" I said, opening my eyes.

I gasped.

"S-Susannah?" I stared at her, shimmering in front of me. She nodded slowly, and gave me a hug. Still in a shock, I gave her a hug back, as she started to cry ghostly tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered into her hair. "I was afraid that you would become too… frantic... too…depressed or bad?" She guessed at her word choice.

"But… I could have saved you… Querida! You could have still been alive! Standing right here in front of me, not shimmering, just being human! I could still have you!!!!!" I screamed, jumping up off the couch, pushing Susannah off with me.

"Jesse!!" She screamed, tears were falling freely now from her face. "I just couldn't… JESSE!! I COULDN'T EVEN TAKE THE NEWS!! JESSE!! I'M THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!! I MEAN, HOW COULD I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I HAD CANCER??"

I turned quickly around. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME EASILY. I COULD HAVE FIGURED OUT WHAT WAS WRONG, AND WHAT THE HELL I COULD DO! BUT NO! I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT AT THE LAST MINUTE!! YOUR LAST FEW DAYS LEFT TO LIVE!! HELL, SUSANNAH!! PAUL FOUND OUT BEFORE ME!!! Do you even KNOW how that feels?" I asked, her, fumes rising all the way to Dios up above.

"There's no way to save you now Susannah." I said, turning around and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. She followed me.

"Jesse, you don't drink." She said, staring at the bottle in my hands.

I stared down at it. "Yeah, I've never had one. I just bought some a couple of days ago. You know, I thought maybe it could calm my fears." I said, glancing down at the floor, where the shards of the Vodka bottle were.

"Mhmmm.." I said, carefully, but quickly shoving the pieces into the trash can.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Um, nothing, just my vase… it broke." I lied.

She stared at the table. "Your vase isn't broken."

"Um… Cup." She stared at me. Please buy it Susannah, PLEASE!! I screamed in my head.

"Okay..?" She said, stepping closer and closer.

"Susannah!!!! There's no way to save you!! So just leave me alone." I said, taking a big sip of the beer I was holding.

"Jesse!!" She screamed. "There is!!"

I didn't pay attention, just drank some more beer.

"You can just go back in time…." She started, but I cut her off.

"Susannah…. I don't even think that I want you to become living again." I said humbly, staring down at my feet.

"What? Why? I thought you loved me!!" She cried.

"I do Susannah, it's just that….. you lied to me… and that was a huge lie! Maybe you should just stay a ghost, as part of your punishment. Susannah! I was working on a cure for Cancer, and I had just found a medicine that could reduce cancer in the body, letting it become small enough for your body to fight it! I could have saved you… but you never gave me the chance." I said, drinking the rest of the beer, and throwing it on the floor.

"I'm going to bed." I said, and I slammed the door behind me, changed into my PJ's, took a shower, brushed my teeth and crawled into bed.

"Forget everything I said Susannah. I still love you, and before you know it… you WILL be alive… trust me on this Mi Querida, Trust me." I whispered, closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Little did I know that Susannah was listening to everything I had said, and she was grinning like an idiot. She was hiding in the back wall of my room.

Hey, she is a ghost, isn't she?

**Okay, I have a new rule, if I don't get at least 2 reviews per chapter, I'm not updating, and deleting this story… so if you want it, review!!! And trust me, you can put my story down… it helps me become a better writer.**


	10. Joining Forces With the Enemy

I groggily woke up that morning and felt weak.

Was it something I ate?

Something I drank?

Then I hit me… the beer.

I swear to Dios that I will not drink another alcoholic beverage again.

As I got into the shower, thoughts buzzed my head.

Susannah.

Susannah.

I have to save her, but I can't do it today!

I don't even know where she came down with this disease or anything!

I have to talk to her, and figure all of it out. As I got out of the shower I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 7:50. I only had ten minutes to get to work on time. Quickly, I hastily put on my uniform and jumped into the car.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I ran in and practically jumped into the cash register.

"Here sir!" I said, pulling myself up off of the ground.

"Jesse!" My manger Mark said, "Why must you ALWAYS be late and do that EVERY SINGLE DAY??"

I straightened my name tag and looked at him, "I-I just lost track of time sir." I stuttered. Nombre De Dios! I do not stutter!!!

"Every day?" He asked me.

"Sadly yes sir, Well you see, my girlfriend just died of cancer, and I kind of haven't been sleeping well." He raised an eyebrow and said, "Just make sure it DOESN'T happen again under my roof!"

"Yes sir!" I said, and he unlocked the door.

After about an hour of work, I sat down to eat lunch with my best co-worker friend, Kyle.

"Your girl really died?" Kyle asked me, as we sat down at a table in the lounge room.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Tough break." He sighed.

"What do we have today Kyle?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, I bought us subs from Subway!" He said, throwing me a sandwich and a bag of Lay's Potato Chips.

"Thanks man, I'll order food tomorrow."

"K." Kyle said, his mouth stuffed.

We sat in silence for 5 minutes, until Kyle brought up Susannah again.

"So was this girl…" He started but I cut him off.

"Susannah." He nodded his head.

"So was Susannah really hot or just cute?"

"Kyle, Susannah was HOT." I said.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW THE JESSENATOR DOES IT!!! YEAHHH!!! HOT CHICKS!! WOOO!!!" He screamed, reaching across the table and giving me a high five.

"Yeah man." I said, gazing down at my sandwich.

"Jesse!" Someone whispered.

"JESSE!!!" She screamed. I turned around and saw Susannah standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jesse, man, what are you looking at?" Kyle asked, and I turned around.

"Oh, I just thought I heard my name, and turned around. You know what? I'm going to go to the bathroom before Lunch Break is over." I said, getting up.

"You do that man." Kyle said, shoving potato chips into his mouth.

"What?" I whispered to Susannah, bringing her down the hallway.

"Jesse! Why won't you help me????" She moaned. Susannah was acting like a little kid.

"Susannah! You get what you deserve! You should have told me earlier!!" I said, annoyed with this subject.

She started to cry, and I knew that Susannah does not cry. I also knew that she hated to cry.

"Susannah. When did you first get cancer?" I asked.

She started to whip her tears from her eyes and said, "Well it was about 3 or 4 months ago when I went into the hospital after I got into that car accident remember? And wrecked your old Mercedes?" I nodded my head. "Anyways, when you left, they told me that I got a head injury and that cancer was forming in my body. I got really scared and didn't want to believe it. I later asked them how I got cancer and they said that part of it was from the car crash, but if I hadn't gotten into the car crash, then cancer wouldn't have grew. They didn't know HOW it grew from the crash, but it did." She said.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that if you never got into that car crash, that you could have not died from cancer, and they could have given you medicine that could destroy it?" She nodded her head.

"Where did you come from and where were you going that day when you got into the accident." I asked, scratching my head.

"Well I went to go get you and your old friend Jim some pizza from Mario's and this guy cut in front of me on the highway, and I ran into the back of the car." She said.

"Susannah." I whispered. "I can't help you." She dematerialized.

YES! I GOT ALL OF THE INFORMATION!!! I can just tell her that I can go get the pizza, and then she would never have died! Then after I get the pizza, I can take her in to have a check-up and then she can get rid of that cancer!

"Um, Jesse? What is taking you so long?" Kyle asked as he stuck his head out of the door.

"Nothing." I smiled, and walked back to finish my sandwich.

After work I came home to find Paul on my couch.

"PAUL!!!!" I screamed and slammed the door shut.  
"Nice to see you too De Silva." Paul said, getting up and walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I need you to help me get Susannah back to life." I rolled my eyes.

"What's in it for me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and leaning up against the wall, my arms crossed.

"A whole lot De Silva. A WHOLE lot." He said. "I'm willing to buy you a new car, and give you a new house. I'm willing to give you 5,000 dollars if you help me."

I couldn't believe it.

"Sure Slater." I said and stuck out my hand.

He stuck his out too and we shook on it.

Little did I know he had his fingers crossed behind his back…..


	11. Sunglasses and Shampoo Bottles

As I showed Paul out of my apartment, I smirked.

Paul would find someway to cheat me out of that little deal, I mean, it's only the Paul Slater tradition!

So, if he wants to cheat me out of my deal, then I am just going to play against him at his own game.

I grinned more, and then took a shower and went to bed, Susannah's face racing through my head.

The next day, at work, Paul called me.

"De Silva! I need to know all of the information about how Suze died okay?"

I was checking out an old lady in a walker, who was buying lots and lots of sunglasses and shampoo bottles.

"Paul, I can NOT give you any of the information right now! I'm working! I actually have to work to get paid!"

Then my manager came walking down the hallway.

"PAUL I HAVE TO GO BYE!" I screamed, and I shoved the phone into my pocket.

"That will be $56.43 ma'am." I said nervously as she slid her credit card through the machine.

My boss walked over to me.

"Jesse De Silva? Were you just talking on the phone while on duty?" He asked me, putting his hands behind his back.

"Um, Yes sir, I was… sir." I said, scanning a pack of bubble gum.

"Jesse, you know the rules around here! Get back to WORK!" he screamed, and he walked over to Kyle's cash register, and I grinned at him, as I scanned a DVD, and it landed on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it BUDDY!" She screamed at me. I looked up at her as I put the DVD in the bag. She had one big unibrow.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said, finishing scanning the rest of her items.

When it was my lunch break, I told the boss that I had to leave because of an emergency in the family.

My poor grandmother died.

Yeah.

Right.

She's been dead for almost 230 years!

I immediately called Paul back.

"Jesse! Took you forever!" He screamed into the phone.

"Sorry Paul. Okay, here's the information." I said, as I sighed and closed the door of my car behind me. I told him EVERYTHING.

"Okay. So you think that if we go back in time to when you were still a doctor and Suze was still alive and going to go get pizza, you could go get the pizza, and then let Suze stay at the hospital, and then give her a medicine that will remove the cancer completely from her body?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded, as I pulled into the driveway of Paul's house.

"Hey, I see your car. Bye." He said, as I got out of the car and walked into his house.

"Jesse! Buddy!" He said, swinging me a seat.

"Here, have an apple!" He said, shoving one in my face. "No thank you." I said, pushing them away.

"Jesse, we need something of Suze's that will let us go back in time to where she was." He said.

I started to think. What was hers? She didn't have a ring…. She didn't have anything back then that I could remember.

Then Paul snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He screamed and ran up the stairs.

He came back and opened up his hand.

It was her tortoise shell barette.

"Paul, this is too old. This is when she was 16! I was a ghost!! That's too long ago." He sighed, and looked at it as he tossed and twisted it in his hands.

I looked down at the table.

"Jesse." Paul said. "I want you to have this." He said, as he opened up my hand and placed the barette inside. "I think that you would like it more then me. And it's really special to Suze. According to her, it was her great-grandmothers. I think that you should have it Jesse." As I put it into my pocket. It then hit me.

Her house.

"PAUL! HAVE THEY CLEANED OUT SUSANNAH'S HOUSE YET???" I screamed.

"No I don't think so De Silva." He said. I bolted out of the door and ran to the house across the street, and fumbled with the keys as I unlocked the door.

I ran up to her room and threw open the door. I looked around for a lot of things. I looked in her closet, but didn't find anything significant.

Then as I was about to leave, it hit me.

The small jewelry box that was sitting on her dresser, right next to a picture of me and her at the winter formal.

I opened up the box, and it sung a happy tune.

As I looked through her necklaces and bracelets, I spotted one thing I knew she had been wearing.

I picked it up with shaky hands. It was the gold bracelet I had given her almost 3 days before I brought her to work, and got into a car accident.

It had two golden hearts that dangled from the chain.

In cursive one said Jesse and one said Susannah.

It meant we would always be together.

Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes.

As I returned to Paul's house, I showed him the bracelet.

He nodded and told me what to do. I closed my eyes and thought about the apartment that Susannah and I were sharing at the time. Paul had just come by to give Susannah her birthday present. We clutched the bracelet and when I opened my eyes again, I was in the apartment. I did it! I had gone back in time.


	12. Somewhere in Time

There I was.

Standing in Paul's house almost 2 years ago.

I had done it.

I had gone back in time.

"Paul?" I asked, carefully placing the bracelet into my pocket, making sure not to harm it in anyway.

"Okay De Silva, In order to get to Suze, we have to go to the hospital and get rid of you." He said, heading for the door.

"Me? Why?" I asked, a little scared.

"Because if she sees 2 of you, she's gonna think that something's going on." Paul said. I nodded, fully understanding.

"Wait. Shouldn't we get rid of _you_ too?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Shit! I forgot!" Paul cried, as he ducked under the table, pulling the table cloth over him.

I heard past Paul come down the stairs, and some kind of giggling.

"A girl?" I whispered to Paul under the table cloth.

"Don't ask. It's not your precious Querida." He said. I kicked the cloth.

"Rico?" past Paul asked, as he entered the kitchen with Kelly Prescott, my future 'girlfriend'. Okay, maybe not girlfriend exactly, but the person I went out with to get Suze to become…. You know.

"Hey Paul." I said nervously.

"What are YOU doing in my house? I would never invite you." He scoffed at me. This past Paul made me want to punch the Future one.

"I'm leaving actually." I said, stepping in front of the table cloth Paul was hiding under and persuading Kelly and Past Paul to leave. Finally, they agreed, and left to go make-out on the couch in the living room.

"Paul!" I whispered.

"Thank god, I thought that they would never leave!" He said, crawling out from underneath the table. "We gotta hurry if we want to make it in time to get rid of you." He hurriedly spoke and grabbed the keys off of the table.

We ran out into the driveway and hopped into one of the 3 BMW's that were sitting there.

We drove down the highway in peace. As we turned into the parking lot of the hospital I used to work at, I spotted Susannah and ducked.

"Rico, What is your problem?" Paul asked.

I growled at him, and shot up, unaware that Susannah was right there.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT????" I screamed at him.

"Jesse?" Past Susannah asked.

I turned my head nervously, and Paul got out of the car.

"Hey, Susannah." I said, scratching my head.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?" She asked, pointing to the building in back of me.

"Oh. Well, you see, I was feeling kind of woozy, and Paul here took me for a ride in his BMW."

She nodded and gave me her beautiful smile. "Well I'm gonna go inside. I'll see you and Jim in a little! Ciao!" She said, and walked swiftly inside.

"Paul! We better MOVE!" I growled and we ran into the building, past the blustered Susannah, whose papers all fell out of her hands, causing her to stall and pick them up again.

"Paul you go first." I said, pushing him into the hallway.

"I see him Ric-Jesse." Paul said.

"Great." I said, gazing down the aisle too. I was talking to Jim about something. I think it was about Susannah.

"Go knock him out and stuff him in the closet." I said, shoving him along.

"No. I have something much better." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bottle. "This is a knockout potion I created myself. It knocks you out for a couple hours. We just need some place to store your body." Paul said, glancing around and then putting money into the coke machine.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"What is your favorite soda?" He asked.

"Coke, Why do you need to know?" I asked again.

"So that I can put it in the coke and you'll drink it." He said, pressing the button and opening the coke and pouring the bottle into it, carefully sealing it back up.

He walked down the hallway and approached Past Me.

"Jesse! What a pleasant surprise!" Paul said.

"Oh, Jim, they need a doctor in room 345B. ASAP" Paul said. Jim groaned and ran the opposite direction.

"You look REALLY thirsty Rico, how about a coke?" Paul asked, presenting him the bottle.

I reluctantly took it and drank half of it before getting knocked unconscious.

"Jesse! Help me! You're heavy!" Paul said, pulling up my body up off of the ground.

I groaned, rolled my eyes, and ran over to help him.

We had pulled my body half way to the closet door when Paul's eyes got wide and he dropped me.

"What are you doing? We gotta get rid of me before Susannah comes!" I hissed at him.

"Too late." Paul said, and he tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and Susannah was standing there, staring at us, mouth agape.

**So there's the chapter. Sorry it has been a long time, but I've had SOO much school work. But now it's over! YAH!! Remember the rule, 2 reviews or I delete it! 3**


	13. Changing the Future

"J-Jesse?" She stuttered, pointing to me, and then to my body I was dragging.

"You-him-back-same…" She stuttered nervously.

"Look, Susannah, Querida, I am from the future. I am the future Jesse. I had to get rid of the Jesse in the present so that I could save you." I said, throwing my body into the closet.

"Save Me?" She asked. "I'm in trouble?"

"Well…" I started, but Paul cut me off.

"Yes." He finished for me.

"I am??? HOW????!!?!??!" She practically screamed.

"Can you keep it down?" I hushed her. "You, right now, are about to get into a car accident when driving to go and pick up Jim and I pizza."

"Will I die?" She emphasized the word die.

"No, but right now, you have a small amount of Cancer in your body."

She gasped and felt her stomach, and face.

"Somehow, the cancer just got bigger by you getting into that car accident."

"Ugh, Hurry Up lovebirds! I gotta get back home and call my girlfriend, Kelly." Paul groaned, taking a swig of the coke.

"And I die of cancer?" She asked, leaning up against the wall.

I nodded my head.

"So you came all the way back in time just to save me from dying from cancer?" She asked.

"Susannah, you're the love of my life, the light at the end of the tunnel, the person that gave me the chance to live again. Susannah, You've made me look forward to something every day. If I can not save you, I'll die for you." I said, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Oh Jesse." She whispered, as she ran into my arms and rubbed my back.

Paul broke us apart.

"We better move now." He said, and he grabbed my hand, and pulled me away, when I was stopped by Jim.

"Jess! Let's order some pizza man! I got this AWESOME pizza parlor that opened up just a couple of exits away! Oh hey Suze, I already ordered the pizzas, I hope you like pepperoni and sausage!" He rambled "Hey! Suze! You can get the pizzas for us! Jesse has to help me with doctor work anyways so….." I cut him off.

"No, I'll go and get them." I said, walking towards the exit.

"Dude, Jesse, you can't leave. You have to help me with something!" He called.

Think Jesse, Think quickly. Then it hit me.

"Paul!" I screamed.

"Huh?" He said, taking a swig of the coke.

"Go get the pizza."

"Huh? Whatever." Paul said, walking out the door.

I followed Jim into a patients room, after quickly giving Susannah a kiss on the cheek.

About a half an hour later, I gave Susannah the medicine that would get rid of the cancer.

After an x-ray, it seemed to be doing the trick.

I was so happy, but I was wondering what was taking Paul so long.

Then I heard sirens buzz, and an ambulance coming to the hospital.

"Jess, it's my work break, you have to take this one." Jim said, patting me on the back and leaving.

"Hey, What have we got here?" I asked one of the medical professionals.

"He got into a car accident." He responded. "We gotta get him medical help pronto, or he may die."

I glanced down at the person on the stretcher, and then gagged and took a step back, my heart beating harder then ever.

Paul was laying on the stretcher.

I ran him into the room, hoping to save him. After about 10 minutes, his whole body stopped moving, and I bent my head down and cursed in Spanish.

Paul was dead.

I had just changed the future.

And there was nothing I could do about it.


	14. Love for the Wrong Male

"Paul." I muttered under my breath as I stared at the limp body on the bed.

"Jesse?" Susannah asked from behind me.

I slowly turned my head, and she screamed joyfully, "The cancer is gone!" She jumped up and down and gave me a big kiss.

"Great, Really, It's great, but I just changed the future!" I sighed, turning away from her.

"Yeah! You saved me!" She said. "Now I'm living!"

"Yeah, and that's the good part. Here's the bad." I took in a deep breath of air, and moved away from the bed I was standing in front of.

She screamed.

"PAUL!"

She moved closer to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Paul? Please. Answer me. It's Suze! Please!!!!!" She put her cheek to his face, and brushed a couple of hairs away.

"Is he dead?" I sighed again. "I believe so."

"Jesse! You can't do this! I know I've hated Paul in the past, but trust me! I have this gut feeling that I may love him."

"WHAT???" I screamed.

She did NOT just say that. She LOVES Paul????????

"SO I GAVE YOU LIFE JUST SO THAT YOU COULD LOVE PAUL???" I cried, livid.

"Well I just have this gut feeling!" She screamed. "It may not be true! But it most likely is." She muttered under her breath.

"How come I didn't know that this was going to happen??? I'm from the future aren't I?" I asked, sitting down into the chair, and resting my head in my hands.

"Well maybe it's because Paul was never here. Paul never went to go and get the pizza because he was never here. Since he was never here, I went to go and get the pizza, and got into the car accident. Now, Since Paul IS here, and I was seeing how nice he was to go out and get the pizza, and help you save me, I realized just how great a guy he is, and just how much I missed that kiss, all these years. And maybe, just maybe, I've always secretly loved him. Maybe that's why."

"What kiss?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She quickly responded. Almost TOO quickly.

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say.

Susannah broke the silence.

"Well I'm going to go and save Paul now." She said, and walked into the room, closing the door.

"Jesse!" Jim called, running down the hallway towards me.

"I heard about the patient! I believe there's someway to save him! Where is he??" He screamed, excited.

"WHO CARES?" I snipped at him, and pushed past him, walking really fast towards the door.

"Jesse? What's your prob?" He asked, following me.

"NOTHING JIM! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed at him.

He finally caught up to me, and grabbed my arm just as I was about to leave.

"Jesse! You can't leave!" Jim said.

"Dr. De Silva? Patient in room 456. Apparently a neck injury. I don't know." Lisa, the secretary said. "NEXT!" She screamed, as an old man with a cane approached her.

"See?" Jim replied.

I growled and pushed him out of the way.

This day has put me in a bad mood.

A REALLY REALLY REALLY bad mood.

I go back in time to save Susannah, and what do I get?

Stabbed in the back.

I dealt with the person in room 456.

Trust me, a 18 year old teenager who is a prep, has a whole wad of gum in her mouth, and has a scrap on her neck, that she believes is as big as an elephant, Is NOT fun to deal with.

I shall add that to the horrible chronicles of my day.

"PAUL!" I heard from outside the room.

I left the person there, who was 'Mary-Katherine' not 'Mary-Kate'. According to her, only her friends were allowed to call her Mary-Kate.

It was Susannah. I walked over to the room and looked into the small window,

"PAUL! WAKE UP!" She screamed.

His head moved.

She started to giggle.

"Paul??" She asked, with a faint gasp in her voice.

His eyes started to open and he said one little word.

"Suze."

She giggled some more and then hugged him, and then started to kiss him.

I ran my nervous fingers through my hair, and groaned, staring through the window some more.

As the kiss began to deepen, I turned away.

He said that one word again,

"Suze."

I looked back through the window, knowing the kiss was over.

She started to get up after waggling her fingers at him.

I started to quickly run back to my room, but she caught me.

"Go away." I growled.

"Jesse." She said. "You have to listen…." She started to say, but I cut her off.

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! HOW COULD YOU SUSANNAH! HOW COULD YOU??? I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! WHAT WAS THAT????? AND COME ON SUSANNAH! WITH PAUL?????? I CAME ALL THE WAY BACK IN TIME TO SAVE YOU FROM DYING IN THE FUTURE, AND YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK!" I screamed at her.

I could see tears in her eyes.

Why was she crying???

"Jesse. We're through." She said, and walked away.

Even though I was mad at her, something made my heart break in two.

**Well Paul's alive now……. Just as you wanted, But it definitely wasn't what you expected huh? Review and tell me if it's good. Remember! 2 reviews or story is through!**


	15. The Phone Call That Explains It All

**Okay, I think there was a little confusion. The reason that she never confessed that she loved Paul in the future was because Jesse never befriended him and turned him into a nice person. So when Jesse came back to the past to save Suze from dying, Paul came too. The Paul that came was a nice Paul, not the mean one that she grew up with. She then admitted she was in love with him, but she was never in love with him when she was in the future because she never got to see the soft side of him. So Jesse changed the past because he made Suze not die, and Paul was nice, and Suze decided that Paul was really sweet. I hope that made sense.**

Right then I knew I wanted to go home.

No.

I didn't want to go home.

The future was the same thing that I had right now.

Paul and Suze making kissy faces on the bench.

Blech. That was supposed to be me.

I had gone back in time and changed what I wanted to change in the future, but never what I wanted to change between me and Susannah.

Oh, Mi Querida, how could she have…. NO.

She is NOT Mi Querida.

Not anymore. She is just Susannah.

No one will ever take her place as Mi Querida ever again.

There was nothing that I could do to make her mine again.

I had already changed the future enough, I don't think that I could do anything else to change it, or to change it back.

It was too much for me. I loved her so much.

And even though part of my heart was gone to the devil, hating her for loving Paul, part of my heart was with Dios.

Loving her.

Just her.

I heaved in a deep breath, and went over to Paul.

"Paul. We're going back to our time period."

That's when it hit me.

This Paul was going back.

The NICE Paul was going back to the future.

The past Paul still has Kelly Freakin Prescott up in his face.

"Bye. _Susannah_." I growled at her, as she stroked Paul's face.

I rolled my eyes as my heart broke some more. I closed my eyes, grabbed Paul by the arm, and thought of Paul's apartment.

When I opened my eyes, I immediately yelled at Paul.

"PAUL! HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY GIRL! SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN CARE WHAT THE HELL I THINK ANYMORE! SHE'S PROBABLY YOURS RIGHT NOW! PAUL! WE CHANGED THE FUTURE SO MUCH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK I'M GOING TO DO! I ALREADY LOST HER ONCE! I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE THAT MOMENT AGAIN!" I fumed at him.

He walked over to the newspaper and read the obituaries.

"Well, she's not dead." He said, scanning his finger up and down the paper.

I sighed, and demanded Paul to call her.

"CALL HER PAUL!"

"No,"

"NOW!"

"Why?"

"CAUSE SHE'S YOUR FREAKIN GIRLFRIEND!"

"OH YEAH!" He screamed, and he dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey baby."

"Oh hey Paul." I groaned and rolled my eyes, slumping down into the seat.

"Hey, Whatever happened to Jesse?" I looked up at him. Was Paul actually trying to help me? Nombre De Dios! He was trying to get Susannah to love me again!

"Oh, I don't know. We had this really big fight or something. And I also admitted to him that I was in love with you, and then I told him we had to break up." She sighed. "I don't know why I did it. I mean, I love you, but I think that god is trying to tell me that I was supposed to be with Jesse. That it was destiny."

"What do you mean god is trying to tell you something?" He asked.

"I mean, I haven't been as lucky as usual. I haven't been very…….happy…lately. I lost my job, and that baby that I had is almost about to die." She sighed again.

"Wait a minute. Baby?" Paul asked. He glanced at me nervously.

BABY????? I screamed in my head. What baby????

"Yeah Paul, you should know. You're the one that GOT me pregnant. I remember that night like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah, I remember that night." He said, even though he was lying.

"I came home and then cried, because I realized that I should have done that with Jesse, not with you. Maybe it was wrong. I should probably call Jesse. I think that he and I are meant to be. Well I'm gonna go. I got someone on the other line. Bye." She said, and hung up.

"BABY PAUL???? BABY?????" I screamed, standing up.

"Look Jesse! I had NO idea! I really didn't!" He screamed, backing up.

"Paul…" I started, but he cut me off.

"HEY! BUDDY! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SCREWED UP THE FUTURE! YOU DID IT! DON'T FREAKIN BLAME ME! I DIDN'T SCREW UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He screamed.

Right when I was about to grab his collar and strangle him, my cell phone rang.

The one word that flashed upon the screen, made my heart flinch.

That one word was 'Susannah'


	16. Boyfriend

I glanced back over to Paul, and then back to the phone, which was still ringing.

I sighed, and flipped it open, and pressed 'talk'

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey…..Jesse….I..." She stuttered.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"It was wrong to dump you like that. I mean, Paul is a great guy, but something was telling me that you and I were destiny."

Paul was standing mouth agape at what she had just said. I could tell he was going to say something, but I hushed him, figuring it would be suspicious if Paul's voice was heard in the background.

"I understand. You know that no one could ever replace you in my life." Paul rolled his eyes, and slumped into a chair.

I could almost hear her smile. "Great! I've never felt better. Really. Well maybe I have but, anyways, so you're my boyfriend now?" Boyfriend. That word rang beautifully in my mind.

"Yes Querida." I could hear Paul groan in the background.

"I should go call him back now. Bye" She squealed, and she hung up.

"Paul. We are not over yet. We still have to deal with that 'baby' issue. Oh, and answer that phone." I said, and the phone started to ring.

"Are you psychic?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I wish. Paul! I'm already a shifter! I can't be both!" He rolled his eyes.

"It was just a question."

He answered the phone, and then started to cry.

"Suze broke up with me! I outta kill you De Silva!" He screamed, tackling me to the ground.

"Hey! You're the one who stole her from me in the first place! She was the one that wanted to get back together with me!" I screamed, as I pushed him off of my body.

"Bye!" I cried, and ran out of his house.

I ran to Susannah's house, and burst through the door.

She started to cry when I came in.

"Susannah? What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"It's Father D. He's……. DEAD!" She screamed.

For a moment, I was stunned, and then I started to cry.

Yes, I was not a man anymore.

I had cried.

But it was Father D.

The person who had watched over us forever.

And now he was gone.

Life isn't fair.

**THAT IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD! But I'm sort of running out of ideas. Does anyone have any ideas???? Review.**


	17. The Wedding

**Jesse's POV**

Father D?

Dead?

No.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked Susannah.

"In the obituary." She pointed to the paper on the coffee table.

I picked it up and read it.

"Susannah, a ghost did not do this. It said he died from heart failure."

"But I could have sworn that a ghost did this!" She cried.

"No Susannah, see for yourself." I said, handing her the paper.

"Oh. Jesse I'm so sorry."

I sighed, but then smiled.

"That's okay."   
She smiled through her tear streamed face and kissed me passionately.

The next thing I knew, we were getting married.

It seemed like only yesterday that Susannah died.

It seemed that only yesterday I got back together with her, but here I am, standing in front of an alter, waiting to be married to the most beautiful girl in Carmel California.

The priest finally says, "You may kiss the bride."

I kiss her harder and more passionately then ever before, and everyone claps.

I turn around, and grab Susannah, walking down the aisle, to the party that awaits us.

Glancing at the people around, I see Paul, Tad, and Bryce all crying.

Well except for Paul, who still has a sour expression on his face.

Kelly Prescott made it too, and she was talking to Debbie.

Father D's ghost made it to the reception too, and he smiled, but despite his ghostly form, I could still tell that he was crying.

The whole Ackerman family was there, and Mrs. Ackerman waved at us, crying in her tissue that she was holding.

Jake was playing a video game, Brad was sleeping, and David was smiling with all his might, and waving.

I always knew I liked that kid.

CeeCee and Adam made it, and they were smiling with all their might, and CeeCee was crying.

Adam gave me a thumbs up, and I just smiled.

Chad even made it, and he smiled, and waved.

I never really apologized to the guy.

Yet, I never really did forgive him.

All of my co-workers were there, including Kyle, who was eating some sub from Subway.

I swear that guy never stops eating.

He smiled through his bite and waved, lettuce flying.

I started to laugh, but Susannah dragged me out of the chapel, where our limo awaited us.

There were a lot of people standing outside the chapel, all waiting to take pictures and blow their little bottles of bubbles. There were rose petals everywhere, and Susannah looked absolutely stunning.

As I opened the door for her, and drove off into the sunset, I could tell that my life was going to be perfect.

Hector Jesse De Silva and Susannah Simon De Silva.

I sighed, and the words rang through my head as the car slowly slipped over the sunset.

**Sorry that was so short, but I wanted to finish it, and I knew that I had to like stop… so I did. Here's the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Alexandra**


End file.
